User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Total Drama Wikia-ction Season 2: Who Dun It?
This one sorta got a little confusing... The Episode: Ynkr: Last time on Total Drama Wiki, the four smash-hit rapping celebrities came by and we did a little comedic skit for them. Already planned it, they literally just showed up unexpectedly, it was as if they knew… hmmm… anyhow, Team Ravaging Bears won the challenge after a CERTAIN TEAM decided to have the stage explode in the celebrity’s faces and made us lose our sponsors. In the end, Llama the “Swag Master” was sent packing after he ruined the skit. It was about time and EVERYONE was happy… except for him, of course. Today, we have the plans for the challenge a- Running footsteps are heard as Ynkr is grabbed and the camera is knocked over. '' '' '' Ynkr: What are you doing? Is what happened last season REALLY going to happen again?! Wait, no, please, don’t! I’m famous! Don’t hurt me! ''A gurgling sound is heard off screen, the type that is heard after someone is stabbed (I seriously don’t know how to explain it). The killer’s legs are shown on camera as he pulls his foot back and kicks it into the water. Meanwhile, in the Mess Hall. '' '' '' MSV (To his team): DAMNIT! WHY DO WE LOSE EVERYTIME? Phil: MSV, calm down please Scot: Yeah, It’s not like we’re being totally annihilated… MSV: We technically are! We’re down 4 players, 2 of which could still be here! Scot: Listen, MSV, we have to focus! MSV: That’s what we’ve been doing! All it’s done is tear this team apart! Phil: That doesn’t mean that we won’t lose again though… MSV: 7 to 3, what are our chances? Like, 0 percent? Scot: 42% chance, I believe. Noah: HA! Keep doing your math, MSV; you’ll just end up falling flat on your face again! MSV: Shut up STD carrier! Sierra: What? –scoots a few inches away from Noah- Ew… Noah: Sierra, please, he’s referring to my rat. Sierra: Your rat has a STD? Ew… '''MSV: Did I just get Noah friend-zoned? –laughs hysterically- ' ' ' Nail: Guys, please, settle down, this isn’t the right way to treat the competition! Eyes: Hey, Tourretes, sit back down! Dean: Ey, don’t pick on Nail, I’ll bash your head in with a paint brush with a nail in it! Nail: How will I fit into a paint bru- oh, irony… Tkid: EVERYONE! CALM DOWN! Let’s talk about something we all know- Eyes: If you say explosions, I will gouge your eyes out with an ice cream scooper! Tkid sits back down, looking at his lap and muttering curses. '' '' '' ''Everyone is screaming at each other and the banter goes back and forth. Grinch, who has been quiet this whole time, stands up. '' '' '' Grinch –shouting-: EVERYONE! ''Everyone is startled and looks at Grinch. '' '' '' Grinch: We need to get our heads into the game! Win? Lose? By the end of the day, we’ve done something, which is harden ourselves for tomorrow! With all these tensions rising, the game will not be fun for everyone and almost everyone will be sent home with injuries! Except for Sierra, we can all agree that hitting girls is not cool… Sierra: Eyes fucking shot me in the face in the first episode, also, that’s friendly fire! Grinch: Well fuck him then Eyes: I’m still in the room, asshole! Grinch, K, love you too '''Eyes: I want to destroy Grinch as well… ' ' ' Steeler busts in through door, out of breath. '' '' '' Steeler: Bloody hell, I really need to get into shape! Dean: What’s up, Steeler? Steeler: Have any of you seen Chris? I was reviewing the footage of today’s opening and he was dragged off screen. There was some sort of death rattle and the camera was kicked into the ocean. Scot: How did the footage get sent to his headquarters? Steeler: If damaged, the footage will be automatically sends all footage to the nearest computer. Anyways, I think we may have a mystery on out ha- Noah: Don’t even Steeler: Why? Noah: We have a possible murder on our hands and you’re making a reference to a kids show where teenagers solve mysteries that involve monsters that always turn out to be a person who wants to destroy a foundation or screw-up a celebrity’s status by terrorizing them? It basically showed the humans are the real monsters- Sierra: Don’t you dare rape my childhood! Noah: Ok then… Steeler: Anyways, our first stop will be the dock. We will dust for clues and such. MSV: “Clues and such”? What is “such”? Steeler: You’ll see… ''The camera time lapses to everyone at the dock. They all have spy glasses and those little brushes to use for finding finger prints. '' '' '' ''Dean starts to head back to the houses. '' '' '' Grinch: Dean, where are you going? Dean: I need to paint this scene Nail: Why? Dean: It helps me find myself better… Eyes: When you say “Find myself”, do you mean “Come out of the closet”? Dean: Well my painting materials DO need to come out of the closet for me to paint this scenery… Eyes: But don’t you have to go INTO the closet to get it? Nail: Eyes… just… please… '''Eyes: Not my fault that he’s secretive… TOO secretive… ' ' ' Steeler: Start searching the area for clues, I will be looking around for Ynkr in the sets. After this, you will continue to the kitchen and to his house. Who ever finds out what happened first wins and the others will be sending someone home. Noah: Which team has the advantage? Steeler: I don’t know… Team Ferocious Hippos? They have less people to argue with. See you all in a little bit. Steeler leaves and everyone puts on gloves and starts searching for fingerprints. '' '' '' Scot: MSV, where do we start? MSV: Split this area of dock up into 3 parts, we each will search. Phil: We should probably grab the camera first. MSV: Okay, Phil, it was your plan, you do it. Phil: What? Ugh… fine! ''Phil reaches into the water and pulls up the camera, which has a broken lens. '' '' '' Phil: Whoever kicked this must have serious leg muscle strength... what’s this? ''Meanwhile, on the other team’s side. Dean has returned and is starting to paint. '' '' '' Eyes: There you are! Hurry up and start dusting! Dean: This helps me focus. ''Eyes starts muttering curses as his team ignores the conversation. '' '' '' Nail: Guys, I found somethi- ''An explosion occurs, exploding part of the dock and sending himself, Tkid, and Sierra into the water. '' '' '' Nail: DID STEELER! REALLY?! Sierra: He laced the dock with booby-traps. The one that we’re trying to find out what happened to Ynkr, his friend. Damnit, Steeler! Tkid: EXPLOSIONS! WOOOOOOO! Dean: You guys okay down there? Sierra: Yeah, we are! Dean: Good, I wasn’t able to get to that part of the picture yet. '''Sierra: Ugh… ' ' ' Noah: Dean, it could be nice if you were to help instead of painting a picture! Dean: Almost done… Noah: Ugh… Nail, what did you find? Nail: On the edge of the dock, on that paper, is a foot print! Tkid: Umm… guys? Do you feel something poking at your feet? Sierra: yes, why? Tkid: There’s no shark… Nail: Guys something is wrapping around my ankle- He is dragged underwater. '' '' '' Tkid: Nail?! ''He dunks his head under water as Sierra is pulled under. He pops his head up. '' '' '' Tkid: GUYS! THE MURDERER IS- ''He is dragged underwater. MSV, Phil, and Scot run over to see the remaining four on Team Ravaging Bears, who are wide-eyed. '' '' '' ''Nothing is said. '' '' '' Dean: DAMNIT! THEY MOVED! ''Noah glares at Dean. '' '' '' Dean: What? I’m trying to lighten the mood… MSV: Whatever, anyways, Phil got the camera and he found something. Grinch: Well then, what is it? Phil: The camera has a fingerprint on it, a thumb the size of an 18 year old’s. Eyes: So? Phil: So it may be some contestant from last season! Dean: Please. It can be any 18 year old. I mean, we are currently on an island outside of Long Island with a dock connecting us to it. Phil: I guess you’re right… we should probably move onto the next area then… ''They start off to the kitchen. As they are about to get off of the dock, Dean is pulled into the water. '' '' '' Dean: No- Noah: Fuck, what are we gonna do? Eyes: Press on without them! Noah: We can’t do that… Eyes: Well then good luck dying! ''Eyes goes into the kitchen, followed by the others. '' '' '' '''Noah: I don’t feel good about abandoning them… ' ' ' Phil: Scot, start dusting for fingerprints. Scot: Aye-aye Phil! Phil: MSV… do the same, I guess MSV: Sure… ''Everyone is searching the kitchen when Grinch opens up a drawer in the closet. '' '' '' Grinch: Guys, there’s a –gags- come in here ''They all pile into the closet to see a bloody kitchen knife in the drawer. '' '' '' Noah: The murder weapon… quick, some one grab a plastic bag. ''Phil runs back to the kitchen and grabs a bag and runs back. '' '' '' Noah: Thanks ''Noah puts the knife into the bag and they run off to Chris’s house, which is on the other side of the studio. '' '' '' ''Meanwhile, Steeler is in the Christmas Set. '' '' '' Steeler: Ynkr! Where are you? ''Steeler is shoved to the ground; he turns around to see his attacker. '' '' '' ???: Bloody Christmas… Steeler: YOU! YOU PSYCHOTIC-! ''He is knocked unconscious and is dragged away. In the direction of Chris’s house. '' '' '' ''A map is shown and the group heading to Chris’s house is halfway there. The killer, who has a question mark where its face should be, is heading towards the group at a fast pace. '' '' '' Scot –stopping to tie his shoe-: Hold up guys. ''When Scot looks up, the group is no where to be seen. '' '' '' Scot: Guys?! Where are you?! ''There is a rustling in the bush and someone charges him. '' '' '' Scot: WHAT?! NO! PLEASE! DON’T! ''The screen shows the group at Chris’s house. As they go inside, screams of “Help me” are heard throughout the house. '' '' '' Grinch: Guys, where is Scot? More importantly, where is Ynkr? Ynkr –echoing-: THE BASEMENT! EVERYONE IS DOWN HERE! Grinch –shouting-: OKAY! ''They head to the basement door to find that it’s locked. '' '' '' Phil: Guys, it’s locked! Sierra: It’s what? Phil –loudly so that they can hear him-: The door is locked! Nail: Find the key! Ynkr: There should be one somewhere in the house! Noah: Is Scot down there?! Scot: Yes! Noah: How did you get down there? Scot: He brought me in through the window thing… he’s sleeping currently! MSV: How is he not awake? Tkid: Heavy sleeper, I suppose! Wait… I HAVE AN IDEA! Phil: What is it? Tkid: Go to my team’s house! In my bag, there should be a few sticks of dynamite! Phil: How will that work? Tkid: Nothing can stay asleep through an explosion! Phil: If you say so! ''The group begins to head back to camp. '' '' '' Ynkr: WAIT! I NEED SOMETHING TO TELL YOU- fuck it, they’re gone. Nail: What were you going to say? Ynkr: There are two of them, one insane, one organized… ''The map is shown again. This time, two more dots are shown. One dot that is moving is the group. The other is the second killer running through the set to get to the group. The camera zooms into the group. The second killer comes running onto screen and he tackles Grinch into the other side of the woods set. '' '' '' Noah: 1: Why is a Wood Set connecting to his house and 2: Was that-? ???: YES! WHAT IS UP!? MSV: WRATH?! ''Wrath grabs Noah and throws him to the ground. He starts dragging Grinch and Noah to the house. '' '' '' Eyes: Oh man, its Wrath, I need to get his autograph! Phil: No, you don’t! Eyes: Shut up, you don’t know shit Phil: I obviously know enough to be on everyone’s good side! MSV: Guys, shut up! ''The map is shown again after a time lapse. The group is half-way to the house when the Wrath dot tackles the group again. This time, MSV’s dot is carried off to the house. Wrath’s dot stops and MSV’s dot continues on. Wrath catches up again and he is pulled off into the house through a backdoor. By this point, Phil and Eyes has gotten to the house. The camera goes back to normal. '' '' '' Eyes: FIRE IN THE HOLE! ''Eyes tosses in the dynamite and it explodes. The killer in the chair wakes up and goes to the door. Phil punches him in the face and he falls downstairs. '' '' '' Phil: Wonder? Wonder: I see Staryus! ''Phil unshackles the hosts and contestants as Wrath kicks Eyes, who is tied up, downstairs. '' '' '' Wrath: Well, well, well. Looks like you’ve figured it out. Congrats! Ynkr: How did you get Wonder to help? Wrath: I told him to watch you guys. I offered him a Master Ball Wonder: You said your Master Balls, plural! You meant the other ty- Wrath: Shut up! Anyways, looks like I will have to kill you now. Eyes: Wrath, sir, it would be an honor if you would kill me first. Wrath: Shut up, fool! ''As Wrath is distracted by the current contestants, a figure comes down the stairs and knocks him unconscious. '' '' '' ???: Well then, Wrath, we meet again… Ynkr: Oh thank god, Fire! Fire: You guys okay? Sierra: Yes, we are… Ynkr: Thank you, Fire. Now, everyone, tonight, SURPRISINGLY Team RAVAGING BEARS WILL BE SENDING SOMEONE HOME! Team Ravaging Bears as a whole: WHAT?! Phil: Wait, if none of you have cuts on you, how does that explain the bloody knife? Steeler: Well I was having trouble opening a ketchup bottle last night so I took a knife and sliced it in half. MSV: And you didn’t wash it off… it scared the hell out of us! Steeler: Motivation is the key for faster working… just sayin’ Nail: Also, you said that the last stop for clues was Chris’s house… Steeler: Ermm… ummm… Ynkr: The challenge was originally the same but then a certain former contestant decided to chain me to my basement wall and torture me and then proceeded to pick off the current contestants one-by-one. Speaking of which, I will be filing a lawsuit against Wrath. Fire, you will be hosting the rest of this episode and the next one. Fire: Sweet. Scot: What about Wonder? Ynkr: He was tricked by Wrath’s “offer”. Now, everyone, get to the elimination ceremony! ''The camera time lapses to Team Ravaging Bears at the elimination ceremony. Fire is standing with 6 marshmallows. '' '' '' Fire: Huh… so this is what it feels like… anyways, on with the ceremony. Sierra, Tkid, Noah, Nail, and Grinch are safe. Eyes, you are apparently at risk for having no regard about your team. Dean, you painted pictures and did nothing. Surprisingly, Dean is out! Dean: What?! Fire: Yeah, bye! ''The camera shows Dean getting onto the Limo de Losers. The camera pans onto Fire. '' '' '' Fire: Outro? I think I got this… AND SO ENDS THIS EPISODE! Team Ravaging Bears has finally lost a challenge and Dean is now out! Will Team Ravaging Bears lose again? Find out next time, when I will most likely be running the show because Ynkr is going court with Wrath, apparently, on Total. Drama. Wiki! How was Episode 5 of Season 2? I liked it I disliked it Category:Blog posts